Carpathians
Carpathians are an ancient, long-lived species from the Carpathian Mountains. Their species was in danger of extinction for hundreds of years due to warfare, fertility problems, and the loss of their males to vampirism. In recent decades, however, the Carpathians have begun to find mates in humans with psychic ability and have discovered the cause of their infertility and high child mortality rate. Their numbers are growing, despite the threat of the Vampire Hunting Society. Lycans and Carpathians Fenris Dalka was hunting a Sange rau and compared Lycans to Carpathians. Powers Camouflage Carpathians can camouflage their presence, especially when they are hunting vampires or do not want to draw attention from humans. Compulsion Compulsion is mind control. Carpathians do not abuse this power; rather, they most commonly use this technique when they need to disguise their true nature from humans. Healing Carpathians possess tremendous healing abilities. Their bodies heal themselves at a faster rate than humans, especially if they shut down their heart and lungs and lie in the rejuvenating soil of their homeland. Sometimes this soil is mixed with their saliva and placed in wounds like a salve. In addition to personal healing, Carpathians can heal other people. They achieve this by temporarily shedding their physical bodies and entering the injured person's body as a being of pure energy. The healing actions are often accompanied by chanting, herbs, and crystals. Nature Carpathians can manipulate nature, such as drawing cloud cover if they need to be outside during the daytime or creating lightning when they incinerate a vampire's heart and body. Shape-shifting Carpathians can take any shape they wish, but they prefer owls for flight and wolves for running. Telekinesis Carpathians can move objects with their mind. Telepathy All Carpathians can "speak" to each other in their minds on a common path. Carpathians who have exchanged blood with each other can also speak on a private path; lifemates have their own private mental path as well. Weaknesses Carpathians are extremely sensitive to sunlight; it will kill them if they are exposed for too long. Most Carpathians are unconscious, seeming to be dead, during the day, but very powerful Carpathians can move about sluggishly. They are vulnerable to attack during this time. Ages For the most part, Carpathians don't really celebrate birthdays because of their longevity, but there are some ages that are important to take note of. * Mikhail determined recently that females can be claimed as early as the age of 18, due to the dire need for the males to have hope. Previously, the claiming age for a female was around 200, giving the woman time to learn about her own powers and accept that she is the light to her man's darkness. ** Savannah being claimed by Gregori when she was about 25 caused an uproar among the women because they felt she didn't have a real childhood, even though they understood why it was necessary. ** This rule does not apply to lifemates that are found while human, as humans mature much faster. The rule also doesn't apply to the other species either, as the maturity rates are different. * Carpathian children are protected until their fiftieth year, when they are considered an adult and able to join meetings, councils, etc. * Around 200 years of age, a Carpathian male loses the ability to see colors and feel emotions, and must find the other half of his soul, the one woman out of the billions in the world, that can save him from the darkness within him. * When Carpathians reach 500 years old, they are considered an ancient and have most likely stopped counting years of age by this point, going by decades or centuries rather than individual years. Jobs Though they do take work in the human world, such as owning mines and being oil barons, every Carpathian performs different duties within the actual community. Money is just a means to an end, not valued as it is by humans, so all jobs performed within the Carpathian community are done selflessly because they need to be done, and not for monetary gain. Hunter This is the most common job among Carpathian males, but in recent years, some females have also taken up the mantle of hunter. This is not to say that all Carpathians hunt as their main profession, but for males, it is a duty. Dominic Dragonseeker told Byron Justicano that someone who hunts when it is not their true calling is always welcome because they see details others do not.''Dark Symphony'' A male who hunts does so because honor dictates it, but it is also what brings him closer to becoming a vampire. A Carpathian male can choose not to hunt vampires in favor of his true calling and/or to stay near his lifemate, and no one would think less of him unless he refused to fight to protect his people and family. Healer This is the second most common job among Carpathians in general. It is also the second most demanding job as one must shed their body and become healing light, leaving themselves vulnerable to attack. A healer must always have a hunter they trust nearby to watch over them. While it is true that all Carpathians have the ability to heal, healers are more adept in this as they have a need to help people who are hurt, almost a compulsion to do so, and often have a natural instinct on how to aid the injured. Each healer and healing session is different, and some can take several healers and/or healing sessions; the worse the injury, the more of a toll it takes on the healer. A healer is always weakened after a session and needs blood to replenish him- or herself. Artisan These are Carpathians that work with the arts. Byron Justicano is known as a Gem Caller, a Carpathian with the ability to feel a particular gem he needs for a person. Tariq Asenguard used to create carousels to train young warriors, then for the enjoyment of others later on.''Dark Carousel'' These are but a few examples of artisans within the community, but there are several others Scientist/Researcher This job is only now coming to light with the development of technology. It consists mainly of healers that used to be human before undergoing the conversion and human allies, but some, such as Gabrielle Sanders, are just drawn to this kind of work and are good at it. At this time, they are greatly needed in order to find out how best to help women carry their children to term and allow the children to live past their first year. Techie This is a job that is only held by one Carpathian at this time, similar to being the prince (Mikhail Dubrinsky) and the second to the prince (Gregori Daratrazanoff). Josef is a genius when it comes to computers and uses this to aid the Carpathian people. He can hack almost anything, having done so to take the list of psychic women from the data banks of the Morrison Center for Psychic Research. However, as the Carpathian people begin to move more into the modern age, more and more young Carpathians will be with Josef in this field, and aid their people in new and better ways. Lifemates The males and females of the Carpathian race each hold a part of another person's soul. The only way to restore those abilities is to meet and claim his lifemate. If he does not meet his lifemate, his options are: * Live a bleak existence with only the memory of honor to keep him going * Meet the dawn: commit suicide by exposing himself to sunlight * Turn vampire: seek the rush of the kill and experience the adrenaline-tinged fear of his victims If the female does not find her lifemate, she either dies and is reborn until they find each other, or she lives a lonely life (if she has longevity) until her man finds her, but her abilities grow as she ages and she comes into her own. This allows her to be of better aid to her people and lifemate. If the male lifemate dies, his woman will live a half life but if the female dies, the man must die soon after (most often by the hand of another hunter, but this is not always the case) or they will turn into a vampire. As far as we know, three couples never came together. * Pater turned vampire long before finding Velda Hantz, who had lived her whole life alone, waiting for him. (Dark Destiny) * Mitro Daratrazanoff denied his lifemate, Arabejila, and chose to become a vampire because he felt having a lifemate brought weakness. (Dark Storm) * Iulian Florea found his lifemate at the end of her life in Romania, where she had lived in a nursing home alone. (Dark Illusion) For a complete list of lifemates featured in each book, see Lifemates. Known Carpathians Carpathians (born) Known Converted Carpathians Carpathians (converted) References Category:Species Category:World of Carpathians